To Move On
by Elfaer Giliell
Summary: Misao dies and a women comes to the Aoyia. Will Aoshi be able to get over his loss and move on. I've updated. :) R
1. Losses

I don't own any Roruoni Kenshin characters, places, so one. Wish I did, but I don't.  
  
This is my first Roruoni Kenshin fic okay. Sorry the first chap is so short the next will be longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Move On  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 1 Losses  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aoshi raced back to the Aoyia. Okina and the remaining Oniwaban group stood around a bed. All were silent. He handed the package to Okina. Okina carefully measured some of it and administered it to Misao. She lay there unmoving with a dreadful disease. "How is she?" questioned Aoshi.  
  
"Only Time can tell," answered Okina his voice full of sadness.  
  
Not long after Kenshin and the rest of his group walked in. Megumi walked to Misao's side. "She is burning up. What are you giving her?" Megumi asked.  
  
"This," said Okina as he handed her the bag.  
  
Megumi studied the contents and sighed. "And this isn't helping?"  
  
"No, it hasn't. All it's done was ease the pain," answered Okina. "Is there anything else we can do?"  
  
"This is the only medicine that has worked," answered Megumi sadly.  
  
Aoshi stood back staring at nothing he had not spoken for days. All he did was get the medicine and stay by Misao's side. He thought back to the last thing Misao had said. It had been I love you. And saying that had used most of her strength. She had fallen into a sleep and hasn't woken since.  
  
Kenshin looked over at Aoshi. He had never seen him so depressed. He to was sadden by what had happened to Misao, but he wondered what would happen to Aoshi if she didn't pull through. Though she had a will to live, every day was draining her strength. No one said it, but they all knew if she didn't wake soon she would never bless them with her presence again.  
  
Okina whispered something and they left. Yet, Aoshi did not move. He sat down beside the bed. Soon all of the past sleepless nights came upon him and he fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few days later Aoshi was coming back from getting the medicine. When he walked into Misao's room he knew she had gone. Okina came up beside him and put his hand on Aoshi's shoulder. He looked around everyone was crying. Even Sano and Yahiko could not help it.  
  
So the days past. The funeral had come and gone. Aoshi was either in his or Misao's room. Kenshin had left. Everyone else was trying there best to get over what happened and move on. They were all worried about Aoshi. He rarely ever ate and never left the Aoyia.  
  
Please R&R. I promise the next chap will up within the week. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong when I do please tell me so I can fix it. Oh and no bad flames okay. Now hit the review button. 


	2. A Women and a Will

I don't own any characters, places, and so one from Roruoni Kenshin. I own Lara and her family but that's it. I am making no money. I'm writing this for fun.  
  
I promised you it would be longer. -_o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Move On  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.2 A Women and a Will  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A couple weeks after the death of Misao a women came to the Aoyia looking for a place to stay. Okina welcomed her. She had now been there almost a month. Aoshi watched the girl whose name was Lara Shangon. 'How can someone be so happy,' he thought to himself. Yet, deep inside he smiled as the women dashed down the hall after a cat. She had long brown hair that had a tint of copper. Her eyes were a deep blue that seemed to change with her mood. A women so full of life. This women reminded him of a young girl that had past not so long ago and yet she didn't seem like that girl.  
  
As Lara ran down the hall the cat turned and ran up the stairs with the fish in its mouth. She started up the stairs, but stopped short for Aoshi was standing before her. "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean .."  
  
"Its alright," interrupted Aoshi as he turned to go to his room.  
  
By now she had no hope of getting the cat and returned to the kitchen to help with dinner. "Who is that man? The one that was on the stairway," she asked.  
  
"That is Aoshi. He just lost someone dear to him. Its been very hard on him and the rest of us," answered Okina.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I never knew," she said as she looked back up the stairs. Despite his gaunt face she liked something about him. She sighed and turned back to her work.  
  
Later the next day she tried sneaking out of the house. "Where are you going?" questioned Aoshi as he eyed a long, thin bundle she was carrying.  
  
"Out. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was wondering why a young girl like you would be carrying a sword."  
  
"Oh. Well before my mom died she taught me how to use one and this sword is a family heir loom." She didn't wait for him to answer she just slipped out the door.  
  
The streets in Kyoto, like always, were crowed as she made her way out of the city. She found a clearing not far from the road and took out her sword. It wasn't a regular Japanese sword, though it was curved slightly. The engravings on the hilt ran along the blade as well. There were engravings of leaves running from the hilt to the tip of the sword and they were all gold. The silver of the sword no matter how tarnished it became shinned with the luster of a diamond.  
  
She practiced the style her mother had taught her for a few hours then headed back. When she reached the Aoyia she could feel eyes on her. 'He's probably doesn't trust me though everyone else does,' she thought. She walked in and was greeted by the smell of food cooking. "Ah, Lara your back," greeted Okina. "Will you tell Aoshi we have guests. You're the only one he talks to. You probably remind him of Misao."  
  
"Sure," she answered as she started up the stairs. She had heard a lot about the young girl and wished she could have met her. "Aoshi may I come in?" she asked when she reached his room.  
  
The door opened and a stern faced Aoshi stood before her. He looked over her looking for some kind of injury that would give her away as someone wanted by the police. Yet, all he found was an irritated look in her now stormy grey eyes. He noticed he had been silent to long. "What do you want," he growled frustrated with himself.  
  
Yet if she had been taken aback by his tone she didn't show it. "There are some guests here and Okina would like you to come down," she said sharply and turned on her heel. She set the sword on her bed before returning downstairs to greet the guest. Aoshi was already there. He looked at her as she came down.  
  
"Kenshin this is Lara. She has been helping a lot around here," said Okina. "Lara this is Kenshin, Kauru, Yahiko, and Sano." Lara nodded politely to each of them before sitting down.  
  
"She looks like a fox, even more than Megumi," laughed Sano.  
  
"Whatever you say roster head," she said with a slight smile. Sano was about to say something, but Kauru slapped him over the head.  
  
"Lara would you please get the rice cakes," demanded Okina. Lara nodded and started down the hall toward the kitchen. "Lara there is someone here for you," yelled Okina. She turned around and entered the room only to come face to face with her sister.  
  
"This is from father," scuffed her sister Kara as she handed her a letter and left.  
  
'A letter from father, that means,' she thought as she opened it. My dear Lara if you are reading this I'm dead. I am sorry we didn't spend much together and that we gave you up. Yet, that is in the past and all I have are regrets. I am very pleased on how fine a young women you are and I hope you will find someone to make you happy, but that is not the reason you have this letter. I leave you my largest horse farm outside of Kyoto. I know you will treat the horses as equals and they will trust you, but since I am giving you my largest and most profitable farm there will be bad blood  
between you and most of your siblings. I love and always treasured you  
greatly.  
Love your father,  
Kaman Shangon  
  
Lara read it over at least twice and then looked up. All of the room looked at her, but only one could guess what the note had held. "What is it," asked Kauru.  
  
Lara looked back down at the note before replying. "It is my fathers will," she said with defiance. No one spoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Told you I would update within the week. Press that review button please. How do you spell the rest of the peoples names that live in the Aoyia. Thanks! 


	3. Permission

I don't own Roruoni Kenshin. I own Lara, her family, and farm. I am writing this story for fun not money.  
  
Okay now you can read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Move On  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.3 Permission  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lara looked down. Sadness had filled her eyes. Hadn't he warned her that someone wanted him dead? She wanted answers. "I'm going to my room," she said quietly as she got up. Aoshi was about to follow her when Kenshin put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
She went to her room and belted her sword. 'Tolma can help me,' she thought. Yet, she felt bad for leaving. She tried to convince herself it was because everyone had been so nice to her, but she knew that wasn't true, that there was a different reason.  
  
Her heartbeat quickened as she silently went down the stairs. Stopping outside the meeting room, she listened. They were talking about her. Yet, even then she could feel the eyes that had watched her for a month. She slipped past the door and outside. Before she could make a step towards the street she heard a familiar voice. "Where do you think you are going," demanded Aoshi.  
  
"My fathers farm," she said hiding her face for she was near tears. Aoshi could tell by the waver in her voice that she was crying. He felt sorry for her.  
  
"How did he die?" he asked in a softer tone.  
  
"I don't know. I think he was murdered." 'And I'm probably next,' she thought.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
She looked up and Aoshi's face softened. "My father told me a couple years back, when I came to live with him, that someone was out for his life." She looked down, but felt a callused hand lift her chin up.  
  
"So you're going for revenge?"  
  
"No! I want answers. I want to know why someone wanted my father dead."  
  
"Then why take your sword," he snapped.  
  
Lara was taken aback. Was this the same man she had just been talking to? "Am I supposed to try to find my fathers murderer unarmed? What if he comes for me?"  
  
Aoshi felt bad about the way he had reacted. "I'm sorry. It just. I thought.I thought you were going to make the same mistake I did."  
  
He seemed uncomfortable. Aoshi Shinomori uncomfortable. Then she remembered what she had heard about a gattling gun and the Oniwaban group and what her father had wrote almost two years ago. "..find someone who makes you happy." 'Someone who makes you happy,' she thought. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said as a small smile played at her lips.  
  
He sighed and started back inside. 'Am I in love with her. If I am does she feel the same.'  
  
"You want to come with?" she questioned.  
  
Aoshi turned around his face hard again. He nodded and they started toward the west side of Kyoto. They went a mile outside of Kyoto and Lara turned down a lane. She turned, "Are you coming."  
  
"Your father told me to stay away from here when I was younger."  
  
Lara laughed. "My father is dead and I now own this farm. I give you permission to come on it." 'So this is the boy he talked about. The boy he liked so much. Yet, why did he ban him," she thought, 'there had to be a good reason. Now I'm falling in love with that boy father told me so much about.' "Come on I won't throw you out." It felt so good to finely admit to herself that she was in love with him.  
  
They walked down the lane and a sprawling farm came into view. The mile oval track, the stallion barn, the broodmare barn, the yearling paddock, and the acres of other paddocks greeted them. She sighed as a breeze cooled her off. Even when she lived with her adoptive parents there had been horses. Everyone had said her and horses were kin.  
  
Aoshi looked at Lara. 'She is so pretty. Especially with a smile to light her face,' he thought. For the first time since Misao died he felt alive and happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Princess Mei: Sorry I didn't say anything last chap, but I didn't notice anyone had reviewed until after I updated.  
  
redtiger: Thanx. I believe I will finish unless something happens.  
  
Leila Winters: Yah that's happened to me before.  
  
merlegirl: thanx for reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The only reasons I keep updating is because I have nothing better to do and I will be going to Missouri on Sunday and I'll be there for two weeks. Okay now press the review button. 


	4. An Empty Farm

I don't own Roruoni Kenshin so one and so on. So don't sue k.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Move On  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.4 An Empty Farm  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lara looked around there were no horses being exercised. None of the daily routines, as far as she could tell, seemed to be going on. Something was wrong. Even with her fathers death there should be people taking care of the horses. The ones who had remained loyal to him over the years. She looked to Aoshi; he seemed not to notice anything. His steady gaze and stern face hid every thought from her. Yet, she could tell that he was somewhat enjoying himself.  
  
'Maybe I'm over reacting. There seems to be nothing wrong," she chided herself. 'Yet nothing right either,' said a voice. She sighed, the voice, her father had told her, was ruminate of the first of their line. There was only one thing to do check the stables. She started toward the broodmare barn. When she entered there was only silence. The stalls were empty. "That's funny there should be at least a handful of mares in here," she noted out loud.  
  
Aoshi gazed at her face. There was no trace of fear, but something was not right. She decided they must have been put out. She went to the stallion barn, but none of the stallions were in their stalls. From the lane she had seen that none were in there paddocks either. A sudden urgency hit her. The floor had been swept recently, yet it had been a week since she had been there. Her beloved stallion, a gift from her father for she was the only one who could lay a hand one him, was nowhere to be seen. The stalls were neat and seemed not to have held occupants for a few days.  
  
"What's wrong?" questioned Aoshi. He could see confusion in her eyes even if her face hid it.  
  
She looked at him slowly. 'I can't ask him to help he laid his sword down a while ago,' she thought. 'Yet, he knows something is wrong and there is no use lying to him.' "The barns are empty and the stalls show no sign of having held any horse for the last few days. There should have been mares in the other barn ready to foal. The white stallions should have been taken because of the sun. There are no grooms. Nor are there exercise boys out on the track or cooling of a mount," she said in a calm voice knowing her eyes would betray her.  
  
"Are you sure they didn't leave because your father died?"  
  
"Yes. All who where loyal to him, which was about everyone, loved me as a sister. My brother, Tolma, would have never left. He was the only sibling who ever really cared for me as a sister," she answered quickly. 'If I'm lucky then Sul should still be around here," she said out loud unknowingly.  
  
"Sul?"  
  
"Uh. Sul is my stallion. I'm the only one he aloud near for awhile then he aloud Tolma to come near him, but only when I was around." She whistled. The sound split the silence. Yet it was clear and silver as bells. Waiting she tried again and again, but no answering call came. Aoshi looked at her. She seemed distressed.  
  
'That horse must mean a lot to her,' he thought.  
  
She thought then remembered a secret hollow in her horses stall. When her and her brother were in trouble, before they knew they were kin, she would leave notes there and he would do the same. The stall was at the far side of the barn. It was by far the largest and there were no other stalls around it. The barn was old and a grand stallion had once stayed in the stall. Her horse was decedent of that golden stallion. Her horse mother had been a copper Arabian mare and his father had been like his great-great- great-grandfather a golden horse. Yet he had foaled silver and had never lost that color.  
  
She reached into the hollow yet all she felt was dust. "Should we go back and tell the others?" questioned Aoshi.  
  
"The stalls have been empty for days. If anyone took the horse they would take them to a canyon in the middle of this property."  
  
"How mush land do you have?"  
  
"There are around five or six thousand acres." Aoshi stared at her. No wonder most of her kin hated her. She was the one who inherited the largest farm.  
  
"Six thou.." A challenging whistle of a stallion rang in the air a bout them. The horse demanded of them it seemed. Lara whipped out of the barn and there before her was her silver horse. He walked up and nuzzled her. Aoshi stared in astonishment. The horse was gorgeous. He snorted and pranced toward Aoshi, ears back.  
  
"Sul, he my friend and means no harm," she said as she stood between a ton of horseflesh and a man. The horse threw up his head willing them to follow. And so they did. They hadn't gone far before coming to a clump in the grass. "Tolma!" She ran to the clump. He seemed not to have any injuries other than a large knot on the back of his head.  
  
Tolma opened his eyes and looked around. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help they came and took the horse. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Its okay dear brother. You can help get them back. Who took them?"  
  
Tolma looked up his eyes saddened. "Your siblings. I think there.."  
  
"In the canyon." Tolma just smiled. She was the oldest of six kids and by far the smartest and kindness.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Lara looked at Aoshi she hadn't forgotten about him. "He's a good, a very good friend."  
  
Aoshi looked at her tone seemed a little strange. She was not confused, but certain. No that wasn't it. It was more than that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay how did you like that. Hit the review button and tell me. o_~ 


	5. Its Time

I do not own Roruoni Kenshin.  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Move On  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.5 Its Time  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Megumi is at the Aoyia, right?" questioned Lara.  
  
Aoshi nodded, "But he's in no condition to walk. Take your horse and go back to the Aoyia with him."  
  
"What about you?" Aoshi looked away. "You can't. Aoshi I can't let you. Please come back I'm sure we can find another horse."  
  
"My horse is in the thicket," said Tolma. "I left when they threatened, but I came back today and they jumped me." Lara smiled and went to the thicket they had always hid in. A young mare maybe two or three stood ground tied. She smiled.  
  
"Aoshi you know how to ride, I hope." He looked at her with a question. "This mare has a lot of fire. She's called Fire Lady." He nodded and helped Lara get Tolma onto the stallions back. "I don't need any help mounting," she chided as she sprang onto her horses bareback. Aoshi did the same.  
  
Lara made sure Tolma was secure and whispered to her horse. He sprang away with the mare following. The two horses pounded down the streets to the Aoyia. People scrambled out of the way yelling. They arrived at the Aoyia minutes after they had left. Lara swung down and helped Tolma to the ground. She watched Aoshi spring and land lightly and then went in side. Kaoru greeted them, but when she saw Tolma she ran to get Megumi.  
  
Megumi worked on Tolma as he lay in one of the spare rooms. Lara stayed outside with the horses. "That's a fine horse, that he is."  
  
She turned and Kenshin stood behind her. "Thanks. He was a gift from my dad." He smiled and went back inside. After making sure no one was watching she mounted and headed toward the farm.  
  
She road around to behind the house where all their mares and geldings that were raced were kept. The barn was hidden when you looked from the lane at least. This, like the rest, was empty. Yet, unlike the rest the stalls weren't clean. She turned her horse toward the middle of her property when she heard hoof beats. Her horse swung around with no command. "You really think you could get rid of me that easily."  
  
"I guess not," she smiled. 'Had I really wanted him to stay behind he wouldn't have found me this easily either,' she thought. "Let's go get my horses back." Aoshi didn't have time to respond, Sul had taken off. He just sighed and followed.  
  
They had been riding for an hour when Aoshi thought of something. "What about supplies? If we are going to be staying here we're going to need them."  
  
"An hours ride ahead there is an old shed that my brother, my father, and me are the only ones who know where it is. Its full of dried and smoked meat, greens, and more," she answered. "My brother and I always used to go camping, but we usually ran out of supplies before we wished to return."  
  
"You seem to know him yet not."  
  
"When I was younger someone, like know, was after my father. He and my mother gave me up to keep me safe. My adoptive parents were good friends of my parents and allowed me to come out here often. Two years ago I was told who my real parents were. I guess I had always known they weren't my true parents. I was so different. When I found out I came to live with my real family, here. That's when he gave me Sul and when he made his will.  
  
"A year back he told me someone wanted this farm. And that again he and I wouldn't be safe. I always wondered about the rest of are family, but told me they wanted this farm. I guess if both my father and I were dead there would be no one to put a true claim on this farm. At least that was what I had guessed and it turned out I was right. Also around that time my mother had become ill and died. The doctor we had said it was nothing, but the flu. Yet when we asked another doctors opinion he said she had been poisoned and the other doctor was a blind fool not to have noticed that."  
  
"So what about your siblings?"  
  
"I have two brothers and three sisters. Tolma and Sairo are my brothers. Kara, Karen, and Serene are my sisters. All, but Tolma hates me."  
  
He looked at her. There was something she was not telling him. 'What is it,' he thought. The hour past quickly and just as Lara had said the shed had been full of supplies. Extra clothes, blankets, and things of that nature were on one side and the food on the other. In the back there were three stalls and two beds.  
  
Soon they had packed up everything they needed in saddlebags that they had found and left. The wind foretold of a storm. "If the clouds keep coming any trail left behind will be washed away." Aoshi agreed. If it did keep up they would have to rely on their instinct not there tracking.  
  
Hours later a drizzle came down. The sun was setting and they both agreed to set up camp. Lara had brought two large tents, but because how fast the storm was coming they set up one. Each slept on there own side.  
  
In the morning the sky had cleared reviling a clear, crisp day. The horses had found shelter under a large tree. Lara helped Aoshi saddle and bridle his own horse before saddling her own. "How do you control your horse with no bridle?"  
  
"Leg pressure mostly and some words."  
  
Something sprang from the grass beside them. Then another thing. They were both knocked off their horses. When they looked up each had the tip of a sword in their face. "Move and we will slay you," said one of the men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Princess Mei: Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm happy that you aren't one of those people who just review once. I'm glad you like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm trying to get as many chaps up as I can because I'm going away for two weeks. Okay, those of you that read and don't review it would be nice if you at least said good or needs work or something. HIT the review button. 


	6. A Long Road

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I only write for fun not money.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I ended up go on a run with my dad when I got back from Wyoming. Hope you like this chap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Move On  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 6 A Long Road  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day they found themselves tied to a tree. Their captors sat a few feet away enjoying the warm fire and a hot meal. About an hour later they snuggled up under their blankets and drifted off to sleep. "Stop moving, a have a small knife they didn't find," whispered Lara. She managed, somehow, to pull the knife from her knee high boots. A few moments later they were both free.  
  
"I'll get are pack and weapons, you get the horses ready," Aoshi whispered. Lara nodded and went off into the trees. She returned leading her stallion and Fire Lady. They were tacked up and ready to be off. Aoshi attached the saddlebags and bedrolls before they both mounted.  
  
"Let's go," whispered Lara. Sul took off with Fire Lady close behind. They rode for an hour before slowing there pace.  
  
"Do you think they'll follow?"  
  
"More than likely."  
  
"Do you have any idea who they were?"  
  
"I recognized one as an old stable groom. He had it out with my father and was fired. The rest I have no clue who they were."  
  
"I sure hope you know where we are, because I surely don't."  
  
"There should be a small creek and waterfall over there. We can stop there and wait for daylight." They came out through a grove of willows and there it was, a crystal clear creek and a waterfall that dropped ten feet. Lara jumped down and examined the ground. There were hoof prints all along the waters edge. " They came through this way. See this print here, with the star along the edge. That is the symbol for my farm, Star Creek Farm is what it's called." Sul lifted his head and pierced the silence with a challenging whistle. An answering whistle came from further down stream. "They are closer than I thought. Lets wait until the moonsets, and then we can see who they are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Princess Mei (Crystal Unicorn2): Thanks for the review and sorry it took me so long to update.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm soooooooooo sorry this chap is so short. It didn't turn out the way I wanted either. Please review. You can even send me a blank review or if you think something should happen I'll try to fit in, but no promises. Now hit the review button. 


	7. Legends

Don't own Rouroni Kenshin. So don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Move On  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.7 Legends  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They waited till well past midnight before slipping past the waterfall and further down stream. Lara made no sound as she quietly neared the camp. She had been right. "I forgot about this," she whispered. "It's a branch of gorges that lead to the canyon. I'll go get are horses and packs."  
  
An hour later she returned with the horses. They mounted and rode slowly down the gorge. It was more like a dry streambed than anything else. The foot was good and soft, so there horses hooves were muffled. The walls rose straight up on each side. As they rode the gorge widened and soon they came out into a canyon.  
  
Where in the gorge there had been no signs of life. The canyon floor was carpeted with a thick layer of grass that came up to the horses' stomachs. A small crystal clear brook ran through the middle of the canyon. The walls of the canyon were interlaced with gold, silver, and sparkling crystal. To there left laid a small lake that reflected the beauty of the walls.  
  
Aoshi looked around, stunned. "How long have you known about this place?" he asked.  
  
"Since I was a small child. My true mother took me here often, but we rarely ever used the gorge. We always entered from the west or east end of the canyon," she answered smiling. "There is legend of this place that elves lived here and after they left it was lost to everyone. That is why it's beautiful and peaceful. That is if the legend is true."  
  
Sul snorted and pranced under her. Without warning he took off for the west end of the canyon. The lake was blurred as Lara passed it with Aoshi close behind. Soon it was evident that a large group of animals had passed through. As suddenly as Sul had bolted he stopped. Before them grazed a large herd of horses.  
  
"Are these your horses?" questioned Aoshi.  
  
Lara stared down at the golds and silvers and coppers of the horses before her. "No. These are the horses of the legend. Yet, never have I seen them," she answered with wonder.  
  
Aoshi looked at her and saw amazement fleet across her face. "These are elven breed then?"  
  
"Yes, as far as I know there have never been horses with such color, speed or agility as they posses."  
  
"But your horse is as silver as the sword you carry."  
  
"Yes this is why my father gifted this farm to me and no other."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal Unicorn2: Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm sorry the chaps are so short, but I have two other stories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little different. My grandma went out and bought at least twelve different annual plants. Now we have to plant them. What is the point the season is almost over. 


	8. The Plan

I don't own RK. I'm only writing for fun not money.  
  
I will get my other stories update sometime next week. When school starts I'll probably only update once a week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Move On  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.8 The Plan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aoshi set up camp, while Lara went out to scout. When she returned he had food cooking over the fire. "There about six miles down the valley," she said pointing toward the lake.  
  
"So, now what? Are we going to stop them or just wait it out?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"I can't let them get any closer to this herd than they are. If I'm to keep this farm running I'll need those broodmares."  
  
"Okay. So lets get planning. We need to work fast."  
  
"They have around a dozen people with them. Now there's two of us. Six each. They put out three or four guards every three hours and they are set at intervals around the horses. From the looks of the herd they have they must have sold at least half the herd. The best of my father's horses are still there. They set two guards around the camp.  
  
"I'll take the three on the west side and you take the east. Then, well do you have any ideas? I'm better at taking the guards than the camp."  
  
A smile crept over Aoshi's lips as he looked at her. "How about you take the guards and when you're done I'll take the camp. The ones who make it we can take to the officials."  
  
"We either do it tomorrow morning or tomorrow night."  
  
"Lets do it at night. There's a full moon and we can have all tomorrow to watch them. We both need a little rest, both of us."  
  
Lara sighed, "Your right. It's been a long night. How is breakfast?"  
  
"It's about ready." He cast a glance around the canyon. "It's so peaceful here. Have you or your father ever thought of putting building a house?"  
  
"No see that large oak there, next to the lake. There's a huge tree house there. It was there before my father even bought this place, but it's a little run down. We haven't used it for two years."  
  
"So lets work on it. We have all day today and tomorrow."  
  
They ate a large hot breakfast and went up into the tree house. Large didn't even begin to describe it. The oak in which it was built was at least three hundred years old. A stair wrapped around the trunk to the floor of the tree house. The railings were carved with flowers and vines. The house itself had the same carvings. There were a total of eight rooms and what seemed to be a kitchen. The curtains and any fabric were gone, but other than that it seemed to have been used just recently.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They had moved all the packs up into the house. Now all they had to do was wait a few hours until the sun sunk and then they would put their plan in motion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Crystal Unicorn2: I'm happy you don't mind that there short and that you liked it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next chap will have action in it. I hope you liked this chap and I know there are readers reading this that aren't reviewing. Would you please hit the review button. 


	9. Taking Action

I don't own RK, or the characters, places so on. I writ for fun not money.  
  
Sorry it took me so long, but I started school on the 2nd and it's been hectic. I believe there's three or four chaps left. Oh, should I have Aoshi marry Lara in a epilogue or should I have them be really close friends? It's your call.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Move On  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 9 Taking Action  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ The few hours went by quickly. Lara slipped into a pair of tight dark green pants and a snug long sleeve shirt that was the same color. She belted her sword and slung her bow and quiver on her back. Aoshi wore what he always wore with one exception, the sword that was now at his hip.  
  
"You look good," Aoshi said.  
  
Lara looked up from slipping on her moccasins and smiled, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. Well, let's get on with it." Aoshi nodded.  
  
They left the tree house carefully and started toward the valley where the rustlers were camped. They came to Lara's thoroughbreds and split up. Aoshi started towards to camp and Lara went around to the far side of the herd.  
  
She silently snuck up to the first guy whacked him over the head with the flat of her sword. Looking ahead she saw a small campfire about a hundred yards ahead. The sound of hoof beats drifted to her and she turned to see a horse trotting up to her. "Easy boy. I'm not here to hurt you. Easy Fire, easy boy," she whispered. When the stallion heard his name he turned and galloped back to the herd.  
  
Lara took care of the next two guards easily, but the last one somehow had found out she was coming. She snuck up behind him and was about slam the flat of her sword into his head when he jumped up and swung to face her, sword out. "Who are you?" came the low harsh voice.  
  
"That's really none of your business, but while your at it why do you have my horses?" she snapped.  
  
He charged her and effortlessly lifted her blade to parry his blow and hit him on the hip with the flat of her blade. The guard howled in pain and she kicked in the side of the head. She quickly slipped into the shadows and started toward the camp.  
  
Twenty minutes later she reached the camp. What was before her was chaos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Thanx to reviewer(s).  
  
Crystal Unicorn2: Thanx for the review I really appreciate it. (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How did you like it. Hit the review button.  
  
Elfaer Giliell \_~~  
/.../| It's supposed to be a horse. 


End file.
